The SetUp
by Yaten-Minako
Summary: MAmoru and Usagi has a loever's quarrel. The girls decided to help. What happens next? R&R please


The Set Up  
By: Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
It was a very bright Saturday morning. Usagi Tsukino was walking towards Crown with a bright smile on her face. But it slowly faded when she saw an all too familiar black hair and built across the street.  
  
Usagi: (To herself) Oh no, not him. It's such a great morning and would only be ruined by that jerk?! Mamoru: Hiya, meatball head! Usagi: (grumbles) Oh great!  
  
But she just continued walking and ignored Mamoru Chiba. He ran up to her and draped an arm around her shoulder mockingly.  
  
Mamoru: So, where are you going, meatball head?? Usagi:(Icily) It's none of your business! Mamoru: (mockingly) Ouch! Why are you so angry today? Usagi: (snobbish) My day was ruined by a jerk. Mamoru: Who, me? (Points himself innocently) Usagi: (sarcastic) Who else???  
  
Then she went inside the arcade and headed to their usual booth.  
  
Usagi: Augh!!! He makes my blood boil!!! Minako: (smirks) It looks like you had an early encounter with Mamoru. Rei: Actually, I'm wondering why you're here so early. Mako: Yeah. Usagi: Mom and dad left this morning. They're going to Bahamas for a vacation. Luckily, they brought Shingo with them. Minako: OOH. That sounds interesting (her eyes are twinkling) Usagi: Oh, no!!! Those eyes, Mina. Whatever you're thinking. Don't even bother to.  
  
But Minako, who draped an arm to her shoulder, cut her off.  
  
Usagi: (to herself) Now what??? Minako: I was just thinking about having a party. Rei: (grinned) Yeah! C'mon Usagi!!! Ami: Besides, it's been a long time since we held a party. Mako: C'mon Usa. Please!!! Usagi: (sighs) Fine!!!  
  
The four girls cheered just as Mamoru headed for their booth.  
  
Mamoru: What are you girls cheering for??? Rei: Usagi's gonna held a. Usagi: Shut up, Rei!!! Everyone stared at her.  
  
Rei: Excuse me? Mamoru: Gee, meatball head, that's harsh. Usagi: (glared at him) I wouldn't have said it if you didn't come!!! Mamoru: So, are you blaming me? Usagi: (icily) Obviously. Mamoru: (annoyed) What's wrong with you anyway? I've been trying to be nice to you since this morning and you've been doing nothing except being a obnoxious snob.  
  
She stood up, crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him.  
  
Usagi: So what? I just want you to feel the feeling that I've felt when you've done nothing but to tease me! Mamoru: Does that mean that you're challenging me? Usagi: (snobbish) Maybe.  
  
She walked past him, shoving him in the process and walked out.  
  
Mamoru: (gritted) Well the, you're on.  
  
He left.  
  
Rei: Their argument is getting worse. Minako: I know. We have to do something. Ami: I never knew Usagi would get angry like this. Mako: Something's not right. Rei: I agree. I can feel some conflict within Usagi. Ami: You know, it's time that we fix this problem. Minako: The question is. how? Rei: Hmm. It's going to be hard work to get those two together. Mako: I know. They're like cats and dogs when they meet. Ami: But there's a way.  
  
The three girls looked at her, knowing that she's got something in her mind.  
  
Minako: Spill it. Ami: How 'bout if we write two letters saying that they need to go to a certain place to meet someone. Instead, they're just meeting each other. Minako: (grinned) You know. I like your idea, but let's revise it a bit. Rei: What do you mean???  
  
They all leaned forward and listened intently as Minako related them her plan (which I'll tell you later on =P)  
  
Rei: (her eyes grew big in shock) You're not serious??? Minako: (smirks) Of course I am!!! Mako: Well. It might work. Ami: (giggles) Let's just see if they'll be fighting after this!!! Mako: I doubt it.  
  
They all burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Usagi was walking towards park when.  
  
Mamoru: Hey, meatball head. I mean, Usagi!  
  
He ran up to her with a hand behind his back.  
  
Usagi: (annoyed) What do you want??? Mamoru: Um. I just want to apologize about what happened earlier. Usagi: (smirks) You?! Very funny, Mamoru Chiba! But next time, try another act! Mamoru: I'm darn serious! Usagi: (snobbishly) I don't think so. Mamoru: (sighs) Okay, to prove my sincerity. here..  
  
He handed her a long stemmed rose.  
  
Usagi: (blushed) For me??? Mamoru: Yeah..  
  
After she received the flower.  
  
Mamoru: Bye, Usagi!  
  
Then, he walked away. Back to Usagi. She was staring at the flower that Mamoru gave her.  
  
Usagi: (to herself) Does this mean that. that he likes me? Oh c'mon, Usa! You're just a meatball headed girl to him!!!  
  
She raised the flower to her nose and sniffed it, when.  
  
Usagi: Holy Shit!!!!!  
  
The petals in the middle were taken and the hollow part of the rose were filled with.  
  
Usagi: A.Ants?! DARN YOU MAMORU!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was walking at the sidewalk when he heard her screams. He doubled over in laughing and almost cried.  
  
Mamoru: (to himself) I really like to see her mad!!!  
  
The next day at Crown, Usagi was already there, drinking her chocolate milk shake when Mamoru came.  
  
Motoki: Hey, bud! Why are ya here so early? Mamoru: Nothing. Well, hiya meatball head! Usagi: Hi! So, how was your day yesterday? Mamoru: Great, actually. Usagi: Hey, Motoki, I better go home now!  
  
She headed for the door and stopped when she passed Mamoru.  
  
Usagi: By the way, thank you for the rose!  
  
She winked flirtatiously at Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru: (gulps) Uh. Sure!!!  
  
Mamoru headed for the booth. What he didn't know was that Usagi stuck her foot out. He tripped and fell to the ground. Everyone at the arcade, even Motoki, laughed at him.  
  
Motoki: (laughs) Nice-going Mamoru! Usagi: (smirks) We're even!  
  
Then she walked out of Crown.  
  
Mamoru: She's gonna get it this time!!! Motoki: (chuckles) Gee, Mamoru, calm down will ya! Mamoru: Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when she deliberately tripped me? Motoki: (chuckles) Well, it was your fault, anyway. No one would be so stupid like you to give Usagi a rose filled with ants. Mamoru: Aughh!!! I thought you're my friend???! Motoki: (smirks) I am. That's why I'm contradicting you! Mamoru: (grumbles) Oh, great! Just great!  
  
Motoki just laughed at him as he left. Meanwhile, Minako was running towards the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Rei: Whoa!!! Mina. What's the rush??? Minako: Guys, we have to move. now!!! Mako: Why? Did something happen? Ami: And why did you rush up to the temple steps like that? Minako: (pants) Their argument grew worse! Rei: What do you mean?  
  
So Minako told them the rose incident and the arcade fuss.  
  
Rei: Holy. No way! Ami: They're hopeless!!! Minako: That's why we have to move fast. Mako: Mina's right. So, what are we going to do??? Ami: I'll write letters now. Minako: No! You better type it and we'll print it in a formal paper. Rei: Right! Now let's get moving!  
  
So the four girls were so busy in putting their plan into action.  
  
Usagi was in a very bad mood the next morning for her brother broke her favorite music box. She found the broken fragments hidden in Shingo's closet. She was wandering around to calm herself down.  
  
Usagi: (to herself) I'll never forgive him! It took me three months to save up money for that music box and he'll break it?!?!  
  
Then, she caught a glimpse of a very familiar figure on the bench.  
  
Usagi: (to herself) Oh no. Not that bastard!  
  
But as she walked closer, she noticed the sadness in him. She approached him.  
  
Usagi: Hey, Mamoru!  
  
The startled guy looked at her. She gasped when she saw that he was crying.  
  
Usagi: Mamoru Chiba, crying? Impossible! Mamoru: Why the hell are you staring at me like that??? Usagi: I.I.I. was just.  
  
But she changed her mind.  
  
Usagi: (icily) I'm in no mood for arguments today. I was just passing by when I saw you. I just thought that you needed help but I guess I'm mistaken.  
  
She turned to walk away when Mamoru grabbed her wrist.  
  
Mamoru: I'm sorry. it's just that I'm upset today. You're right. I kindda need help, anybody's help. Usagi: What's wrong?  
  
She sat down beside him and held his hand.  
  
Mamoru: Today is the day that my parents died, ten years ago. Usagi: I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you're parents are already dead. Mamoru: Actually, I grew up as an orphan. I don't even remember my childhood. Probably because of the car accident that caused my parent's death (tears fell from his eyes). Luckily, I survived. Usagi: It must have been too lonely for you living alone. Mamoru: Too lonely. Usagi: Mamoru.  
  
She pulled him into her embrace as he cried.  
  
Usagi: (to herself) I never knew his life was so miserable. He's like a frightened kid who needs to be cared. Mamoru, if only.  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by.  
  
Mamoru: (whispered) Aishiteru, Usagi. Usagi: (startled) Wha.  
  
He straightened himself and wiped his tears. Mamoru: I said Aishiteru. Usagi: Y.y.y.you're joking, right??? Mamoru: I'm serious. Very serious.  
  
He reached out for her hand but she stood up and backed away.  
  
Usagi: No way! Impossible! Mamoru: (stood up) and why? Usagi: (tears streamed down her face) Why? Would you like a klutz like me?! I'm just meatball head! I'm just a silly girl who always fails tests, crash into people, and always being teased by the man I love!  
  
She fell down on her knees and cried. Mamoru walked closer to her and knelt before her.  
  
Mamoru: Look at me.  
  
She just kept on crying and didn't respond. So he lifted her face by the chin.  
  
Mamoru: I want you to repeat what you've just said. Usagi: (sobs) I said. Why would you like a klutz and crybaby like me? Mamoru: That's not what I want to hear.  
  
He wiped her tears away.  
  
Usagi: I. I'm just a stupid girl who is being teased by the man that I love. Mamoru: Is it me? Am I the man?  
  
She just nodded slowly then cried. He held her in his strong arms.  
  
Mamoru: Then why don't you believe me? Usagi: I. I'm just scared. Mamoru: Why? Usagi: (sobs) Be.Because I might be dreaming and I'll be waking up realizing that it just can't happen. Mamoru: Silly. Why can't it happen? Usagi: I. I. don't know. Maybe because I'm such a klutz and.  
  
He placed a finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
Mamoru: To tell you the truth, I've alredy fallen in love with you the first time we've met. Usagi: (confused) Huh? B.But. Mamoru: (chuckles) The reason why I always tease you is to get near you and talk to you. When I saw you, I thought you'd never notice me. So that's why I've decided to. um- (grinned) make you mad. Usagi: (whines) Ma.mo.chan!!! Mamoru: (startled) What did you call me? Usagi: (blushed) Mamo-chan. Mamoru: (chuckles) That's a nice name. Usagi: (pouts) You're teasing me again! Mamoru: Gomen, Usako. Usagi: Huh? Usako? Not meatball? Mamoru: (smiled) Nah. Usako is much better.  
  
Usagi threw her arms anround his neck. He pushed her slightly and leaned forward. Usagi blushed madly as Mamoru leaned closer and captured her lips into his. When the kiss ended, both were blushing, but with smiles, on their faces.  
  
Usagi: (leaned into his chest) Aishiteru, Mamo-chan. Mamoru: Aishiteru, Usako.  
  
That evening, Mamoru took her home.  
  
Mamoru: I'll just see you tomorrow then. Usagi: Yeah. Good night Mamo-chan. Mamoru: Right!  
  
They kissed once more then he left. When Usagi got inside, she found a letter for her in the coffee table. When she read it.  
  
Usagi: Dinner? Tomorrow evening, eight P.M.? Who could have sent this??? Then. Usagi: (smiled) Mamo-chan.  
  
The next evening at the Hotel.  
  
Usagi was walking at the 11th floor lookin' for the room that was said in the letter.  
  
Usagi: Now, where is it in?  
  
She was about to turn around the corner when she.  
  
Usagi: Ugh! Watch out! Where you're goin' will going, will you??? Mamoru: Usako? Usagi: (startled) Mamo-chan!  
  
He helped her stand up.  
  
Mamoru: What are you doing here, Usako? Usagi: Huh? You mean you don't don't know? Mamoru: What do you mean??? Usagi: I. th.thought you sent me a letter for a surprise dinner. Mamoru: Letter??? You mean you got one, too? Usagi: (confused) I don't get it.  
  
Mamoru took something out of his pocket and showed it to Usagi.  
  
Usagi: (shocked) W..What.the. I've got the same letter!!! Mamoru: You too? Usagi: Yes. And on the same paper too. Mamoru: I smell something fishy. Usagi: Me too. Mamoru: You know, I think I know who did this. Usagi: (smirks) Me too! Mamoru: I think we should play their game. (grins) Don't you think so??? Usagi: (giggles) Brat!!! Mamoru: (chuckles) Wee, anyway, shall we go? He held his arm to escort her. Usagi: (blushed) Certainly.  
  
While they were eating, two figures were spying on them. Rei and Mina disguised themselves so that Mamoru and Usagi won't notice them.  
  
Mina: (giggles) They look good together. Rei: It seems that they're getting along just fine. Mina: (mischievous grin) My plan worked. Rei: Yeah. Time for phase two. Mina: (giggles) The one that I've been waiting for.  
  
Later that evening, Mamoru and Usagi went up to their room. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Mamoru: So. Did you enjoy dinner? Usagi: Certainly. Mamoru: I wonder how they would react tomorrow. Usagi: (sighs) I don't care, Mamo-chan, just as long as we're together.  
  
She leaned to his chest.  
  
Mamoru: Me too, Usako.  
  
They both snuggled in each other's embrace as they slept Minako opened the door as gently as she could and peaked inside.  
  
Minako: (to herself) Oh, God! They slept in one bed! The girls must know this.  
  
She closed the door, gently, and ran to their room.  
  
Mina: (pants) Girls, you won't believe what I just saw. Rei: Tell us!!! Mako: C'mon, Mina, don't keep us in suspense!!! Ami: Mina. hurry!!! Spill it out! Mina: Mamoru and Usagi.. In one bed (still panting) Three girls: WHAT?!?! Rei: D.d..don..don't t.tell m.me. Mako: Oh, God!!! Mina: Hey! That's my line! Anyway, guys, don't jump into conclusions. They're just sleeping together and fully-clothed.  
  
The three girls breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The next morning, when the couple woke up, they were surprised to see the four girls standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Usagi: What the??? Mamoru: What are you girls doing here? Rei: (demandingly) Okay, tell us the truth, NOW!!!  
  
Mamoru and Usagi stared at each other then laughed heartily.  
  
Mako: (irritated) What the hell are you laughing at??? Usagi: (giggles) I really appreciate what you guys did. Mina: What are you talking about? Usagi: We both know that you guys planned this to set us up. Ami: (stuttering) H. H.. How d..di.did you know? Mamoru: (smirks) I hate to say this but your plan backfired. Mina: And what do you mean by that? Usagi: (sly smile) Easy! We're already a couple since the other day.  
  
After Usagi said her line, the couple heard four thuds.  
  
They leaned over the bed and saw the four girls on the floor, unconscious and with massive nosebleeds.  
  
END.  
  
Author's note:  
So, how did I do? Hope you guys liked it..it's my very very first fic written.ever. Please send me reviews, and read my other fic as well. I've posted three other fics here. It's unfinished business from the past, two piece in a pod, and a Harry Potter fic entitled: Unwanted Heir. R&R 


End file.
